Fuser assemblies, xerographic apparatuses, and methods of fusing toner on media in xerographic processes are disclosed.
In a typical xerographic printing process, a toner image is formed on a medium, and then the toner is heated to fuse the toner on the medium. One process for thermally fusing toner onto media uses a fuser assembly including a pressure roll, a fuser roll, a nip between these rolls, and a rotatable fuser belt positioned between these rolls. During the fusing process, a medium with a toner image is fed to the nip, where heat and pressure are applied to the medium to fix the toner image to the medium.
It would be desirable to provide fuser assemblies including fuser belts that can provide energy-efficient operation when used for mixed-media print jobs.